


your mouth should be working for me

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [66]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You can't get on your knees to solve every problem</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth should be working for me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [offer the wolves your arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866782) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



“You know,” Bruce says when Terry climbs on him as soon as he walks in the door, wraps his arms and legs around him and sticks his tongue down his throat. He tastes like liquor and candy, skin practically thrumming beneath Bruce’s hands with whatever pills he’s on today. “If you ever want to learn to shoot a gun properly you’re going to have to lay off the goddamn uppers.”

“Yeah?” Terry asks, licking a stripe down Bruce’s throat then slipping out of his arms and down to his knees, shaky hands yanking at Bruce’s belt to get his pants open. “Maybe I don’t wanna.”

“Hn,” Bruce says, nearly swallowing his own tongue when Terry swallows him down so hard he gags around him -- he doesn’t pull of though and Bruce gets his fingers twisted in his hair, yanks his head back. “Then you’ll die.”

Terry looks up at him and blinks his big, swallowed up eyes at him. A string of spit hangs from Terry’s mouth to his cock and it’s probably not the most obscene thing he’s ever seen, but it’s fucking _close_. “I got other skills that can get me by.”

He takes Bruce’s cock in his hand and slurps at it and Bruce just watches him, cups the back of Terry’s head. “You’re good,” he says, pushing his cock in between Terry’s lips, his breath catching a little in his chest when he watches the slow slide of it in and out of Terry’s mouth. “But having a mouthful of cock will hardly keep you alive.”

Terry just takes him down further as if to prove his point, moans around him like a whore and works him with his hand until Bruce has both hands in his hair, grunting and fucking his mouth raw until he pulls out at the last second, comes all over that pretty mouth of his. 

“Still think so?” Terry says when he stands up, his mouth still filthy with Bruce’s come, licking at it with his tongue and dragging his thumb around the edges of his mouth, batting his eyelashes when he sucks Bruce’s taste off of it.

“Yes,” Bruce says, turns Terry around and yanks his jeans off his skinny hips, spreads him open and buries his tongue in his ass. “That mouth belongs to me now.”


End file.
